


you got that medicine I need

by idonthavelungs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Reader meets a strange man in an alley and goes home with him, they don't regret it.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	you got that medicine I need

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah vampire porn, lmao this is afab reader bc self indulgence, at least I didn't make Hotch say babyboy or some shit

Labored breathing and trembling legs, you stumble into an alley, sliding down the brick wall. You had dressed up tonight, it was a party after all, what you hadn’t planned was missing the bus and walking home. You also hadn’t planned on getting chased through an unfamiliar neighborhood by an asshole that saw your jewelry and thought mugging you would be fun. 

You lean your head back, not even caring that the bricks catch your hair and tug on it, all you want is to catch your breath. You hear a crunch, someone stepping on the trash that lined the alley, you want to run, but you’re exhausted, you press impossibly closer to the wall. 

“Are you alright?” A man asks, suddenly in front of you, you blink in confusion, where did he come from? He speaks again, voice smooth and calming, washing over your crawling skin, “Do you need help?” 

“I-” you choke on your own words, meeting his eyes, piercing even in the dim light of an alley after dark, “I’m fine,” your breathing is still shaky, your anxious inhale far too audible. 

“You were running,” he stares down at you, head tilting, almost cat-like.

“I lost him, it’s fine.” You can’t tear your gaze from those eyes, beautiful and enchanting.

He reaches out, looking at you expectantly, you grab his hand and you almost collapse back to the ground. He’s cool, yet the touch warms your entire body, spreading through your chest and settling deep in your stomach. He doesn’t release your hand, examining you closely. His lips move, he’s saying something, but you’ve lost all possibility of thought, in a mouth of inhumanly white teeth stand two sharp points. They almost glisten, your heart rate spikes, you can feel it in your head. 

“Vampire,” you fucking whimper, another wave of heat consuming your body, settling between your legs.

He smirks, gripping your hand tighter, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

You stutter a response, his smirk staying as he says your name slowly, a knee-weakening sound. His hand slides from yours, finding a grip on your wrist, “Aaron Hotchner.” 

You open and close your mouth, what are you supposed to say? You squeeze your thighs together, his eyes seeing through you, as if he has access to every single one of your dirty secrets. 

“Come with me?” He asks gently.

“Yeah, okay,” you say, breathless and uncaring of the desperation within those two words.

The world moves too fast, you don’t even realize what’s happening until your brain processes Aaron’s arms underneath your body and the view of a new location, you’re assuming you’re in his home. He sets you down carefully, your legs weak, you don’t even remember him picking you up. 

“This is,” your breath catches, this is clearly his bedroom, elegantly decorated with aged paintings and draped in black, “beautiful.” You run your finger along the frame of one of the paintings, golden and intricately detailed. 

“I could say the same thing,” he smiles, his eyes taking you in hungrily. It’s a stupid line, you should laugh, but all you can do is blush in embarrassment. 

Once again his speed surprises you, he’s in front of you, a hand coming up to cup your face. His lips are so close, you can feel him breathing, you lean in but he stops you, so close you can feel his lips moving, “Are you okay with this?” He asks, stroking your jaw with his thumb, “I can’t do anything until you say yes.” His voice is barely a whisper and you shiver at the pure intimacy of the moment.

“Yes, Aaron please, yes,” you whine. 

He chuckles and kisses you, you absolutely melt, he tastes like cherry wine, sweet and addictive. His tongue slips into your mouth immediately, gliding against yours, exploring you. You moan, muffled, but desperate all the same. He pulls away, lightly nipping at your lip, you feel the sharpness of his fangs for a split second and have to grab his shoulders to stay upright.

He leads you to the edge of his bed, pushing you down. You gasp as you hit the bed, he grins and crawls over the top of you, finding your lips again. He grinds down on your hip, fuck he feels big. Your fingers thread through his hair, he lets out a small groan.

“Can I bite you?” He asks, eyes clouded with lust.

“Please,” you beg, kissing him once more.

He starts kissing along your jaw, down your throat, he inhales deeply against your neck, drinking in your scent. You feel his fangs press against your skin, trailing down, trying to find a good spot to sink into you. He stops just above the base of your throat, running his tongue over the skin before biting down. You moan, loudly, back arching off the bed, pressing your body closer to his. He’s consuming you, blood flowing from the puncture wounds into his mouth. A sound of pure pleasure comes from low in his throat and you moan again, grabbing the back of his head.

It hits you fast, your body tensing, you can feel yourself clenching around nothing, crying out, “Fuck, Aaron.” You feel the vibrations of him moaning against your skin, licking over the wounds and pulling away. 

“Did you just come?” He asks, a smirk so smug you'd probably slap him if you weren't so hot and breathless.

You nod, unable to look away from him even though you want to bury your face in a pillow. 

“Fuck, that's hot,” he breathes, hands tearing off your shirt, he’s strong too.

His mouth trails down your body, on your chest, down your stomach, sucking small bruises into your skin. You're not surprised this time when he takes your pants off so fast you barely see it. You can barely even think anymore, his mouth is on you. You can't help but buck against his tongue, absolutely aching for more of him. He groans against you and the feeling of it makes you gasp, you tug him up by his hair, “Fuck me.” 

The sound that comes from him is practically a growl, he doesn't even take off his pants, just pushes them down so he can fuck you. You were right, he's big. He presses into you, just the tip, the stretch feels so good. He pushes in more, slowly but surely, you can't keep your hips from grinding into the feeling. He pulls out just a little and thrusts, you moan, he's so fucking deep inside you. 

He starts thrusting, slow, gentle, too gentle. “Aaron, more,” you whine, digging your nails into his shoulders.

He listens, fucking you harder, you know you won't be able to hold back, you're going to come again really quick. He keeps up his almost brutal pace, and yeah, you're tightening yourself around him, whimpering, grasping the fabric of his shirt.

He groans and fucks you even harder, burying his face in your neck and biting down. You scream out, the bite making your orgasm ten times more intense. You hear him grunting, desperate to come, drinking from your body like he owns it.

He moans one last time, coming deep inside you, licking the fresh wounds on your neck as he pulls out of you. He lays next to you, breathing heavily.

Your hand shoots down between your legs, you're dripping, he’s dripping out of you. You have a brief moment of panic, why didn't you use a condom? 

He must see your face fall, he leans over and kisses your cheek, “Can’t get you pregnant, sweetheart.” 

“Thank god,” you sigh, closing your eyes, “that was amazing,” you reach out for his hand on the bed, “we should go out for drinks, maybe do that again.”

“Definitely do that again,” he responds, squeezing your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, davidrossi-ismydad


End file.
